Arthur
This is Number 21 '''Arthur '''is a big tank engine originally from the LMS and he was bought to Sodor for his "spotless" record. Appearances Movies: * Saving Pirate Ryan Backstories Arthur was sent to the North Western Railway because of his "spotless" record. Thomas and Percy were sent to work with him by Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas and Percy, however, bumped trucks which Arthur did ''not ''want to join in, he had never been troublesome or ever caused an accident. However, his first job was to take fruit to the market. Thomas the tank engine wanted to play a trick on Arthur, he told Arthur that Sir Topham Hatt did not like the trucks singing and he wanted them to stop. Arthur, however, took Thomas' advice and tried making them stop singing, however, Arthur's "spotless" record was ruined after a crash on Gordon's Hill splattering fruit everywhere! However, the "spotless" record turned "fruitless" to Sir Topham Hatt! However, Thomas apologized to Arthur at the Washdown. Once, Arthur was sent to the Fishing Village to work with Thomas. Arthur thought it would be exciting but was sad when Thomas was to work there, Thomas did not like working at the Fishing Village though one bit. However, he was shunting trucks and accidently veered onto a wrong turn on the bridge and crashed into the sea while the trucks still standed on the rails! Arthur was sent to help Thomas out of the sea by Sir Topham Hatt and the two soon huffed and puffed out of the Fishing Village! Later on, Thomas was sent to push trucks full of fish, Thomas was not pleased with the job of pushing trucks full of fish, however, Thomas was so aggravated about the job. But suddenly, did not notice about Salty ahead on the line and crashed into him! The fish was everywhere and was on the rails, also. Percy once was waiting for Arthur to pass by the line, Arthur tried pushing and tried doing his best towards it. However, was pushing the hardest he could along the way, he pushed... and pushed... and pushed until the pushing ended, Arthur stopped the pushing along the way and stopped the pushing after a whole line of pushing and soon Thomas set after the runaway car. Once, Stanley found Thomas and a huge celebration started! Arthur told Emily that Thomas was found and the engines gave a big cheer when Thomas arrived back at Great Waterton! Arthur is a big tank engine, the biggest tank engine Sodor has ever seen! Arthur was sent to Sodor because of his "spotless" record about never being troublesome or never causing an accident. Basis Arthur is based on a LMS Ivatt Class No. 41241. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:North Western Railway Category:LMS Category:Red Engines Category:Red Category:Brown Engines Category:Male Engines Category:2005 Category:No 21 Category:Brown Category:Maroon Category:Engines Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Television Series Characters Category:2-6-2 Category:Television Only Category:Coal Category:10 Wheels Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:2005-2009 Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Red Characters Category:Maroon Engines Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:2005 Debuts Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Model Series Characters Category:LC99125 Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Red Tank Engines Category:Maroon Tank Engines Category:Brown Tank Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Items Category:Red Vehicles Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Vehicles Category:Maroon Characters Category:Keekre24 Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:No XXI Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Red Items Category:Brown Items Category:Red Retired Items Category:Brown Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Brown Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Classic Series Characters Category:New Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters